1. Technical Field
Alternatives to conventional light bulbs and a light elements in general are disclosed which provide various combinations of white light, multi-colored light in the form of changing colored light shows through the use of RGB LED clusters, active ingredient vapor emission, sound emission, and which may be responsive to environmental conditions such as ambient sound, motion and light. The disclosed devices can be used in a variety of different applications which call for the combination of white light and colored, mood enhancing lighting with the optional incorporation of sound and active vapor emission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Creating a pleasant ambience is a popular aspect of interior home decor. This is often achieved through one or more combinations of pleasant fragrances, proper lighting, and lighting to enhance or create a certain mood. Lighting can also be combined with other functions such as air sanitization, air deodorization, and the controlled release of other activities such as certain insect repellents and insecticides. Conventional products such as scented candles, mood lighting devices, fragrance dispensers, and the like, are commonly used to create a pleasant environment in the home. While these conventional products help to create a pleasant living environment and ambiance, they have their drawbacks.
For example, while scented candles create soft light and fragrance, which creates a pleasant mood, candles can be a potential fire hazard and often produce unwanted smoke and wax drippings. Traditional light fixtures and lamps do not provide the colored light effects, fragrance emission or other active emission that users often desire. Other than existing lamps, stand-alone aesthetic devices are available for providing desired lighting effects (such as color changing and the like). However, these devices take up space around the home, and add to the clutter that many are trying to avoid. Because such stand-alone devices are typically placed in highly visible locations, they need to be aesthetically designed to suit the personal tastes of different categories of buyers, requiring additional design costs and considerations.
Conventional fragrance dispensers, such as plug-in diffusers, can provide pleasing aromas in a relatively inexpensive, compact package. However, such conventional fragrance dispensers generally take up outlets and are often located out of sight, causing a user to forget to adjust or refill the device. While these fragrance dispensers may also provide light, because the devices are used in existing electrical outlets, they are generally positioned too low to provide effective lighting features, other than to operate effectively as a nightlight.
Conventional nightlights typically include only white light emission. Some nightlights also provide fragrance emission. While a single scent may be provided in the form of a decorative diffuser, colored nightlights ate not generally available and there is no coordination between the colors of the light emitted in the particular fragrance emitted.
Further, sophisticated multi-colored lights that change color and that ale aesthetically pleasing in combination with fragrance emission ate not currently available.
Also, there is no currently available nightlight that is responsive to ambient conditions such as light and sound. For example, it would be beneficial to provide a nightlight the changes color during periods of the day such as night and morning, or the changes color or light intensity when the presence of an individual is detected through motion or sound
Further, numerous needs exist for the combination of white light and/or colored light with other volatile active emission other than fragrances such as air sanitization, air deodorization, the controlled release of insect repellent, aromatherapy volatiles or other non-fragrant materials, any of which may be combined with fragrant materials if necessary to make the room or living environment more enjoyable.